Role Model
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: Rini is visited by Sailor Pluto and returns home, only to have Crystal Tokyo attacked by a (not-so) new enemy... (This will NOT be completed...)
1. Dream and Good-Bye

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 1: Dream and Good-Bye

"Helios..." Someone was calling the young keeper of dreams. The voice was so familiar...he had heard it only days earlier...could it be Rini? "Helios..." Yes, it _was her! He walked to where she lay, in a beautiful bed of silk sheets and roses...still, like a porcelain doll. He reached down and hesitated to touch her...what if she broke?_

"Helios," she whispered happily. The keeper of the golden crystal smiled. He was in her dreams. Not Pegasus, not an illusion..._him. He brushed a timid finger across her flushed cheek and she smiled. _

"Small Lady," he whispered, and leaned closer to her.

"Helios," she repeated, not realizing that he had answered. She was still asleep...

"Small Lady," Helios said again.

And then she realized, it was not him!

"Huh?!" She sat up straight in bed, scared out of her wits. If it wasn't him calling her, then who was?

Uh-oh...she noticed the silhouette of a person from the window. But it as still too dark to see whomever it was.

"Small lady," the person greeted her. "I'm glad you're awake." Rini recognized that voice...but from where? 

"Who..." she trailed off. And suddenly, there was light. "Sailor Pluto?! What are you doing here?"

"Your mother and father want you home," Pluto explained. "They said that you're needed there."

"Needed there? Why?" the young princess asked.

"They didn't tell me, but they said that it was urgent, and that I'm to take you home tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon?!" Rini repeated. "But...but that's too soon! N-no way! Give me a few days."

"I'm sorry, Rini," Pluto apologized. Her heart ached for the little girl...she had already been through so much in her small lifetime... And then, she began to fade. "Tomorrow," she reminded the young girl. "I will see you then."

Rini saw Pluto's disappearing act and gasped...not tomorrow! It was too soon! "Pluto, wait!" she begged, a single tear running down her cheek...and she knew that by the next day, more would be shed.

~*~

Rini didn't say a word to anyone as she left the house that morning to go to school. And she hardly spoke to anyone there, either. She was just trying to get through the day with as little heartache as possible...this would not be easy. Why did her parents need her home...? Could it really be that urgent?

Or dangerous?

She certainly hoped not...

"Rini!" She heard the call, but tried to pay no attention to it. Everything would be easier if she just disappeared... "Hey RINI! What's wrong?!" It was Serena. And then, Rini knew that someone would be shedding tears...probably Serena. Definitely herself...

_"Please Serena, don't get the others involved..." she pleaded silently. But it was no use, the girls were already steps behind the Sailor Scout of the moon._

"Rini, why won't you wait for us?" That was Raye...she could tell from the voice. 

"Rini, please!" Serena. Rini stopped. It only took a few moments for the Scouts to catch up with her. "Finally," Serena panted. "I've been calling you for a while, ya know. The least you could've done was answered!" But the reaction she got was not the one she expected: the pink-haired girl looked at the ground, biting her lip harshly.

"Rini, what's wrong?" Mina asked, concern written all over her face. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Lita agreed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Serena told her. "We're your friends." The did it. The tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"I-I'm so sorry," she choked. "But I have to go home..." She looked up at the Scouts. "And I may never see you again!" Then there was a flash of light, and Sailor Pluto was waiting for Rini.

"Sailor Pluto!" they chorused.

"Hello, to all of you," the wise Scout greeted. "Neo-Queen Serenity has sent me to retrieve the small princess. She apologizes for the short notice, but says that it's urgent." And then she turned to Rini. "Are you ready to go?" Rini nodded.

"Wait! Where's Diana?" she then objected. 

"Right here!" came the small feline's voice. She was running behind Luna and Artemis, who had come to see the departure. Diana climbed into Rini's arms, and then onto her shoulder. 

"Now, it's time to leave," Pluto said. Rini looked sadly from Pluto to the rest of her friends and bit her lip...it would be so hard not to cry... "Are you ready?" 

"Yes...I'm ready," Rini whispered.

"Rini..." Serena trailed off.

"Bye, Serena...Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy...Luna, Artemis...and tell Darien that I said good-bye," the small girl said as a light engulfed her, Diana, and Sailor Pluto. And then, they were gone.

~*~

"Serenity." The voice startled the queen. She turned and looked around...but there was no one there. Then, as suddenly as the voice had been heard, Sailor Pluto appeared...with Rini.

"Rini! Oh, my little girl!" the queen cried, forgetting her manners and running over to hug the daughter that she hadn't seen in so long.

"Mother!" the young princess cried. Diana jumped from her shoulder to go see her own parents. Then, remembering the reason she had been brought there, she backed away from her mother and said, "Sailor Pluto said that you needed me back here."

"Yes," said Neo-Queen Serenity. 

"Why?"

"It's the Multiverse."

"But why did you need me?"

"You must take on the role of Sailor Moon to help the Scouts...and to help train the girls," Serenity explained. She was to become Sailor Moon...?

The girls...one thing that Rini had kept from Serena and the others. It wasn't good for them to know about their children ahead of time.

"Do they know that they're to become the next Scouts?" Rini asked. Serenity nodded.

"Serenity!" The door to her chambers burst open...Sailor Venus was standing there, out of breath and visibly hurt.

"Venus! What's going on?!"

"The Multiverse is attacking!" she practically shouted. Serenity looked at her young daughter and nodded.

"Now?" Rini asked. 

"Now."

"Okay...Moon...ummm....." Serenity laughed and picked up a locket from her table and handed it to her daughter.

"I know that the one you used will no longer work without Serena." She laughed...it _was a bit odd to say. "You may use this one...my mother gave it to me...long ago. Just say 'moon crystal power'."_

"Okay, mother..." And then she shouted, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!" 

And she was Sailor Moon.


	2. Absence of Life

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 2: Absence of Life

"What _is the Multiverse?" Sailor Moon asked._

"They controlled the Negaverse...the Dark Moon and Negamoon...they belonged to the Multiverse. They collect different worlds. And now they want Crystal Tokyo in their collection," Serenity explained.

"I...I'll stop them!" And Sailor Moon ran outside to the courtyard, where the battle was taking place. It was close to midnight, but the courtyard was illuminated by the constant flares of the Scouts' magical attacks.

A horde of monsters had surrounded the Scouts...there must have been hundreds! 

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The two sweeping attacks together defeated 5 of the monsters...but there were still too many left. And they just kept coming.

"We won't win unless we destroy whoever is sending these things!" Mercury shouted. 

"Can you figure out who it is?" Uranus asked.

"Give me a minute and I'll know." Mercury kept typing on her computer until she finally figured it out. Then she looked up and gasped. "Up there!" She pointed into the sky. The Scouts followed her hand.

"Marenda!" Jupiter growled.

"Who is that?" Moon asked. 

"Marenda...she's always attacking the palace with these goonies," Mars told her. "She's one of Ellos's assistants...and he's the leader of the Multiverse."

"So to get rid of the monsters, we need to destroy her?" Moon suggested.

"Exactly!"

"HAH!" Marenda shouted. "I wouldn't give you the chance!" The Scouts, only hearing a faint whisper, looked confused.

"What did you say?" Neptune yelled.

"I said, 'I wouldn't give you the chance!'" 

"What?" Venus shouted.

"I SAID...oh, never mind." She disappeared, and reappeared closer to the ground. "Now, let's get down to business...who wants to go first?"

"What is this, Monopoly?" Marenda turned and gasped. 

"Another brat to deal with! Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon! You're trying to hurt my friends...and take over my world...and I cannot allow that! So, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Marenda grinned.

"In the name of the moon? Yeah...whatever." She held out her hand towards Sailor Moon, and green energy began to collect around her palm. "The power that the Multiverse has given me _far outweighs the moon...and you'll be the first of these brats to know it!" She smirked as the energy in her hand formed a ball, and she pulled her hand back._

"Now, let's play baseball!" She tossed the energy at Sailor Moon, who stood there, unable to move.

"NO!! Sailor Moon!" She felt a force throw her out of the way and then the courtyard was illuminated with green light. 

And Sailor Moon heard a scream.

"Sailor Mars!" the others chorused. For it was, in fact, the raven-haired Scout that had taken the fall. Marenda only laughed.

"One down, seven to go." And she looked at the minions all around them. "You can leave now, I'll get rid of them." The monsters disappeared and she was alone against the Scouts.

"You...you..." Mercury trailed off, too furious to even speak. Instead she yelled, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" And as the attack flew at the associate of the Multiverse, she only laughed and stopped it with her hand. Mercury gasped. "No!"

"Moon scepter...elimination!" 

Marenda was caught off-guard by the attack, which hit her in the middle of the back. She lurched forward and for a moment Sailor Moon thought she was beaten. But then, Marenda stood and laughed.

"Very nice, you little pink-haired ninny," she spat. "Just a warning, next time you won't get off so easily...and I promise, there _will be a next time." Just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone._

"The next time we meet will be your last!" Sailor Moon shouted as Marenda disappeared...and all was again quiet in the courtyard.

Until she heard a scream and remembered...

"Oh no, Sailor Mars!" And she ran to where the Sailor Scout had been carelessly tossed aside.

"She's hurt...badly," Mercury said gravely. 

"But she'll make it?" Moon asked hopefully. Mercury didn't answer.

"Raye..." 

"Serenity!" The scouts turned to see Neo-Queen Serenity standing behind them, looking sadly at Sailor Mars, who opened her eyes but winced painfully.

"Serenity," she said.

"Raye, let me heal you!" Serenity pleaded. But Sailor Mars just smiled.

"That would spend all of your power, you know."

"I don't care! Raye, you have to live!"

"No, I have to protect you...it's my duty."

"But Raye-" Serenity objected.

"Stop arguing, Meatball Head. You _have to live...and I'm your protector. It doesn't matter as much if I'm dead, as long as you can still lead Crystal Tokyo," Raye -for she no longer had the energy to stay in her uniform- said._

"What about Celia?"

"Celia...my little girl. Tell her, will ya? Tell her that I'm sorry..."

"Damnit, Raye! You can't die yet! She _needs you!" Serenity shouted. "And...so do I," she added, a little more quietly._

"Me too," Sailor Moon agreed, as did the rest of the Scouts. "We all need you, Raye. Please, don't die." 

Raye was about to speak, but a wave of pain shot through her body and she found herself unable to.

_"I'm so sorry...Scouts...Celia...please, please forgive me..." _

~*~

Celia, the princess of Mars and daughter of Raye, shot up in her bed...it was still very dark outside her window.

Something felt so wrong...something awful had happened. She quietly climbed out of bed and pulled a robe around her nightgown...it got so cold in the palace at night.

As her bare feet hit the cold tile, she immediately missed the warm, soft carpet that covered the floor of her quarters. She smiled, just thinking of the room. Guest rooms were always so nice...

She hadn't wanted to come on this trip, leaving behind everything she had known in her short five years of life. She was born and raised in the palace on Mars...but when she heard that there would be other little girls to play with, she couldn't resist. At home, she was always so lonely...

Celia quietly tiptoed down the hall to Rini's room. The older child had proved to be one of her closest friends, even if they fought a lot. Rini, who was four years older than herself, was just one of the people she had befriended. Besides her there was Anna, only a year younger and the daughter of Sailor Mercury...or Amy, as she was referred to around the palace.

Anna was a lot like herself, with that extra sense that popped up whenever something seemed wrong. She made Celia feel a little more normal.

Then there was Carmen, Jupiter's daughter, who was two years older than Celia. But she never acted mean or snobbish about that fact...

Farrah and Justin had been adopted by Uranus and Neptune a few years ago. Farrah was Celia's age, and Justin was Rini's age. The most surprising thing about these two was that, though they said they were brother and sister, they looked nothing alike.

Senna, Sailor Pluto's little girl, was a _very mysterious child. She was one year older than Rini, and was exactly like her mother in every way._

Sailor Venus's child, Allan, almost Rini's age. And he could be _so annoying sometimes..._

Then there were the two Guardian beasties: Pi-chan and Jabber. Unfortunately for Luna, Artemis, and Diana, Pi-chan was a hyper puppy who _loved chasing cats. And her own guardian, Jabber, was a multicolored parrot who loved to talk._

Celia now made her way to Rini's room and, when she arrived, found no one there.

_"Rini...where are__ you?" Then, she saw a bright flash from he window and heard a scream...the Scouts must have been fighting._

"Mommy," she whispered, hugging the teddy bear that she hadn't gotten a chance to put down. She ran to the window and looked down. The Scouts were fighting...and by the looks of things, they weren't winning.

Now Celia was on her way into the courtyard, where she could hear sobbing. And she felt the complete sorrow emanating from their minds and hearts...the Scouts had lost a member.

~*~

"I-it should've been me," Sailor Moon sobbed. "She tried to save me...Raye, I'm so sorry!" The Scouts were still shocked by the loss of their friends, but none of them were more saddened than Serenity.

"My best friend...I never got to apologize for our fights," she whispered. 

"I can't believe she's really gone," Mercury whispered. Then they heard a small whimper from the doorway.

"Mommy..." They turned and saw Raye's five-year-old daughter, Celia, hugging her teddy bear, standing in the courtyard. "That's mommy, isn't it?" 

Sailor Moon couldn't stop it any more and let the sobs wrack her body. Serenity stood and walked to where Celia stood, wrapping her arms around the young girl's shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to the child, who stood motionless, staring past Serenity to where Raye was lying motionless, soundless.

But she didn't say a word.


	3. Repeating Past

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 3: Repeating Past

_Six years later..._

_Day 3_

This is my third entry...Serena suggested a journal to record stuff in. Daddy thought it was a good idea, too...everyone says that I've acted a lot weirder in the past few days. They're worrying about me...I wish they wouldn't. I'm _fine_. 

Next week is my mom's anniversary. It's the exact day that she died...the worst day of the year. Funny thing is, in six years the sun has never shined on that day.

I turned eleven a few weeks ago. I had a big birthday party, all the Scouts came, and so did Serena, Carmen, Anna, Justin, Farrah, Allan, and even Senna. (She usually spends all of her time with her mother.) Even Serenity and Endymion showed up...of course, that didn't surprise me. After all, it's _their palace._

I just wish that Mom had been there...

Well, Daddy's calling me for dinner, so I guess that's it. 

_-Celia_

Celia closed the red leather-bound journal and left it on the nightstand beside her bed. Then, pulling on her shoes, she ran out of her room and into the dining hall, where dinner was being served.

"Hi Celia," Serena greeted. Feeling a but spunky, Celia replied,

"Hey cotton-candy head." Serena's face turned bright red with anger and she pulled Celia's chair out from under her, causing the raven-haired child to fall onto the floor. "OWW!" she screeched.

"Serena! Celia! Stop it!" Serenity scolded.

"Sorry, mother," Serena apologized.

"Yeah, sorry ma'am," Celia added. Serenity nodded, smiling.

"Well, if you're finished, we'll eat."

"Yeah!"

~*~

"Ellos." 

"Marenda, what do you want?" Ellos snapped, pushing a few golden strands of hair away from his amber eyes. The small woman grimaced...he was _not in a good mood today._

"I, uh, I was wondering if we should send our forces to Crystal Tokyo. Or have you lost interest in the kingdom?"

"No, I haven't. Crystal Tokyo will be in my collection...and then, the Multiverse will be the most powerful empire in the universe. Of course I haven't forgotten about them!" he snapped, and Marenda winced. 

"But we've-"

"Marenda, you must have some patience. Wait until they least expect us...and then attack."

"Ah, I see." She grinned. "Excellent plan, Milord."

"Unfortunately, we won't succeed unless you shape up and stop allowing them time to attack. If I recall, I've had to _personally save you on a few recent occasions," Ellos said._

"All mishaps, I assure you. Next time, I will not fail you," Marenda promised.

"Very good. See that you _don't, because this is your last chance. Now, it's time to think about your next strategy...and please, make it good."_

"Yessir," Marenda bowed and faded away.

_"Please don't fail me."_

~*~

"My- my- my- my- my...uh, my hero?" Celia choked. It was already the third week of sixth grade, and she was in her homeroom class.

"You're to write a two-page report on your hero, the person you look up to most. In it, discuss their personality, why you admire them, and any information that you feel is valid to your report. It's due two weeks from today...good luck!"

Celia gulped and raised her hand.

"Yes, Celia?"

"Uh, what if your hero isn't, um, really alive?"

"Well-" The bell rang for second period. "See me after everyone's left."

"Yes ma'am." She collected her books for second period and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Do you want to write a report on your mother?" the teacher asked. Celia nodded. "That's perfectly okay. I suppose that a lot of the students will be writing about the Sailor Scouts, but not many of them were as close as you were to Sailor Mars, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Celia agreed. 

"By the way, how are you doing? I know that it's almost been six whole years since...well, you know," the teacher whispered.

"I- I'm okay. Right now I have to get to my next class. I promise, my report will be a good one!" She waved good-bye and ran to her second class, clutching her books to her chest.

And she ran straight into a boy from her homeroom.

"OW! Hey, watch where you're going!" she snapped before realizing who it was, one of the best-looking guys in the whole class! She gasped and bit her lip, blushing furiously. "Oh, I- I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Hey, it's okay," he laughed. Celia looked around to pick up her scattered papers. "Let me help you," he offered.

"No, it's alright. You've probably got a class to get to-"

"Well, so do you." He smiled, and she smiled, and she totally forgot about her papers as soon as his hands brushed against hers. "Your name is Celia, right?"

_"He knows my name," she thought._

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

_"He actually remembered my name!"_

"Celia?"

_"He said it again!"_

"Hellooooo? Are you alright?" He was waving a hand in front of her face. Then he snapped his fingers, causing Celia to come out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah, my name's Celia."

"Okay. And my name is-"

"Timothy, I know," Celia finished.

"Yeah," Timothy said. "Well, better get to class...wouldn't want to be late!" He helped Celia to her feet and then ran down the hall to his class.

"Okay," she whispered. "See ya."

~*~

_"My hero...but I didn't know much about her..." Celia thought as she walked home from school._

"Hey, Celia! Wait for me!" She turned to see Serena waving her hand in the air, trying to get Celia's attention. It _was a comical sight to see the two long streamers of pink hair trailing behind her as she ran._

When she had caught up, they continued walking.

"So, how was your day?" Serena asked.

"It was okay. I have to do a report about my hero, though. It's due in two weeks."

"Who are you gonna write about?" Celia looked at her, and she understood. "Oh, I see...are you sure? It can't be that easy, I mean, her anniversary is coming up and all..."

"I'll be okay." Celia smiled. "So, how was _your day?"_

"Passed another test!" Serena said proudly. "I'm a _much better student than my mom was."_

"Wow, Serenity must have been _really bad if you're a better student that her," Celia joked._

"I know- hey! That wasn't funny! Take it back!" Celia laughed and started to run, Serena was right behind her.

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the direction of the palace.

"Oh no! Marenda might be attacking!" Serena cried. "Celia!" Celia nodded towards her, knowing exactly what to do. She grabbed a necklace from under her school uniform and held it above her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!!" she shouted. Serena was right behind her, yelling,

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sailor Moon and Mini-Mars arrived moments later to see the Scouts battling some nasty-looking monsters.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" [1]

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Sailor Jupiter was defending her daughter, Mini-Jupiter while Mercury and Mini-Mercury attacked at the same time. Neptune and Mini-Neptune had been surrounded by a small group of monsters, and Uranus was trying to help defend them. Venus and Saturn stood back-to-back, surrounded. Until...

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" The monsters were distracted by Sailor Mini-Mars, who had used the attack. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" she shouted at the creatures, who hissed in reply and charged at her.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon shouted, and her attack hit four of the monsters. But in their places eight more monsters appeared.

"There's no end to them!" Sailor Jupiter hissed. Suddenly they heard a very annoying high-pitched cackle-laugh. 

"Ugh, that can only be one person," Sailor Moon muttered. And then, Marenda appeared. "You!"

"Too bad, no time for a warm welcome. Sorry kid, I've got a job to do." Marenda grinned and extended her hand, palm facing Sailor Moon. 

"NO! Leave her alone!" Mini-Mars cried, charging at Marenda and latching onto her hand. "You're not gonna hurt anyone else that I love!" Marenda tried to shake off the annoying little Sailor Scout, but the brat was holding tight to her arm.

"Damnit, let go!" she hissed before clawing Mini-Mars's arms off of her own.

Mini-Mars fell to the ground with a whelp of pain. Then Sailor Jupiter and Mini-Jupiter walked towards them.

"This is the last time you'll ever show up here," growled Jupiter. "You'll be punished for all the pain you've caused!"

"Yeah!" Mini-Jupiter added. 

"And we will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Marenda just laughed. "Your silly speeches mean nothing unless you can back them up," she sneered.

"Just watch us!" Marenda turned her attention back to the raven-haired Scout.

"Very well." She crossed her arms and grinned. "I'll give you a free shot. Make it count."

"Bad idea, now I'm gonna show you some _real_ pain!" Mini-Mars snapped. Marenda looked closely at her, and noticed something familiar about the little brat…

_~Flashback~_

_"Let's play baseball!" Marenda threw a ball of pure energy at the pink-haired brat called Sailor Moon. _

_"NO!! Sailor Moon!" Seconds before the Sailor girl was destroyed, she was shoved out of the way by one of her older friends, wearing a red and violet uniform. She had long ebony hair and violet eyes…_

_The Scout was hit with the energy, but was still alive, though just barely. She glared at Marenda._

_"You will pay for this…" she whispered, and then collapsed into her friends' arms._

_"Sailor Mars!" they cried._

_"One down, seven to go," Marenda said._

_"You…you…" the blue-suited Scout growled. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!" Marenda laughed at this and stopped the attack. The Scout gasped, "No!"_

_"Moon scepter…elimination!"_

Marenda had forgotten about the moon brat and had let her attack. She cursed her foolishness as the attack grazed her left shoulder. After being stunned for a moment, she laughed.

_"Very nice, you little pink-haired ninny." Then she heard Ellos calling for her return, and she frowned. "Just a warning, next time you won't get off so easily…and I promise, there will be a next time."_

_"The next time will be your last!" was the last thing she heard as she faded out of their world and into her own._

_~End flashback~_

'That expression! Can this child be…how strange…' 

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" A column of fire hit Marenda in the stomach and she doubled over.

_'Wow,' _she thought, _'This kid's pretty good…'_ Then she said aloud, "Pretty good, kid. But not good enough." Then she looked at Sailor Moon. "Let's see if you're as _heroic_ as your mother was." Sailor Moon's eyes widened, as did Mini-Mars's. Marenda held up a ball of dark energy and hurled it at Sailor Moon. 

"NO!" the Scouts cried, watching in horror. Sailor Moon could just stand, paralyzed with fear. She shut her eyes tightly and waited to feel the energy rip through her body.

Instead she felt the distinct pain of her bare knees scraping the street. _'Oh no…she didn't…Mini-Mars, you didn't…'_ The energy meant for Sailor Moon sailed over her head and crashed into a building behind the group and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Now she felt the weight of Mini-Mars's body on top of her, and kindly asked the younger child to get up so she could do the same.

"Get off! I can't breathe!"

Okay, maybe not so nicely.

But Sailor Moon was, to say the least, relieved to see that the past hadn't been repeated.

To be continued...

So, what do you think so far? I haven't gotten into the actual plot yet, though…should I continue? Did I stay in character? Didja like the story? 

In chapter 4: the plot of the story starts to evolve! ^_^ Celia's worried about her report but Sailor Pluto gives her a strange offer that'll fix that. And who's that falling from the sky?! This and more in Role Model Chapter 4: The Raven That Flies at Midnight

Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always appreciated! ^_^


	4. The Raven that Flies at Midnight

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. THEY'RE NOT COUSINS!! And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 4: The Raven That Flies at Midnight

"How do I write a report about my hero if I never really knew her?" This was the dilemma that Celia faced about her project. She knew that she wouldn't be able to write if what she said wasn't true…but how much could she write about a woman that she hardly knew or remembered?

Then there came a knocking at the door.

"Oh, come in," she said quietly. It was Serena. "Hi Serena," she greeted.

"Celia…are you absolutely sure that you're okay? I mean, yesterday-"

"I'm fine," Celia assured her. "Don't worry."

"My, um, my mom wants to talk to all of us…like, right now." Celia stood up and looked down at her red flannel pajamas. 

"Okay, let me put on some decent clothes first though."

"I'll wait outside." Serena left, closing the door behind her. Celia pulled one of her better-kept dresses out of her wardrobe and haphazardly pulled it over her head and body, careful not to rip the seam in the neckline. Then she quickly ran a brush through her long black hair and looked at herself in the mirror. The vivid green eyes of her reflection stared back at her. She smiled, and then left the room, content with how she looked. After all, she was going to see the queen…she had to at least look somewhat presentable.

Serena was still waiting outside for her, in her customary white flowing dress. The only decoration she wore, however, was the golden crescent moon on her forehead. Celia now let the symbol of Mars shine right above her eyes, and together they went into the queen's chambers, where she was awaiting them, as well as the other children.

In all, there was herself, Serena, Anna, Carmen, Farrah, Justin, Allen, and even Senna, the strange, fatherless child of Pluto. Serenity and Pluto both stood in front of them, and first Serenity addressed the children.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you all here," she said in her honeyed voice. "I've talked this over with your parents…and we've decided…" she bit her lip to hold back tears. Pluto continued, sympathetic to the young queen.

"It is very dangerous for you to be here during this time, when the Multiverse is such a large threat. Your parents have discussed this quite a bit, and have decided that something must be done. So for the time being, I will be taking you into the past, where the Multiverse isn't a threat, and where you will be safe…" 

"Mother, do I have to go?" Senna asked, her voice almost exactly matching her mother's.

"You will be staying at the time gate with me, Senna. But the rest of you will go and stay with the Scouts of the past. Serena, I'm sure that…Darien and Serena will be happy to see you. But the rest of you should try not to let the Scouts know that you are their children. And Celia, if you do meet Raye…" Pluto trailed off and looked at Celia, crimson eyes piercing the young child's emerald ones. 

"I know," Celia said. "Don't let her know about what happens to her."

"Right." Pluto took a deep breath. "Do any of you have anything to say before you leave?"

"Well I'm sure that we'd all like to say good-bye to our parents," Allen muttered.

"And you will." Allen turned and saw Mina standing behind him.

"M-mom!" he stuttered.

"What's wrong?" asked the Scout of love and beauty. "Did I scare ya?"

"No," Allen said quickly. "I just…wasn't expecting you to be there."

"We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye," said Amy.

"Mom!" Anna cried, hugging her mother tightly. "I- I'm not sure that I wanna go on this trip…"

So all of the children said their good-byes and turned to Sailor Pluto.

"I think," Serena began, taking one last look at all of her friends- young and old, "That we're ready."

"Very well then," said Pluto. And before they knew what was going on, they seemed to be falling…

Sorry, this was a short chapter. But it was just supposed to set the stage for chapter five.

To be continued…

In the next chapter: Serena/Rini reunites with her friends. It's been six years for her and the other future Scouts, but why is Serena still fifteen?! Sailor Pluto seems to have made a mistake, or is there some logic behind this? And who is…well, you'll have to find out! 


	5. The Light of a Star

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. THEY'RE NOT COUSINS!! And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 5: The Light of a Star

They landed on the ground, in a tangled pile of limbs and bodies, very unhappily. Celia screeched at Anna to remove her foot from the raven-haired girl's mouth. Anna quickly apologized and they all untangled themselves from one another. 

Allan leaned his weight on his left foot, resting his hand on his hip.

"So," he said, "What do we do now?"

"I guess we should find the Scouts," Carmen told him. They saw the Scouts walking down the street towards them from afar. Allen grinned.

"This should be fun," he said.

"Remember Allen, we can't be seen by our parents," Farrah told him.

"Ah man, you're right."

The Scouts came nearer when the future-children came to a startling realization.

"They're our age!" Justin cried. Farrah clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sssshhhh!" she reminded him. "Don't let them know that we know them!"

It was Serena, Lita, and Amy who were walking together, presumably to meet Raye and Mina later. None of them were paying attention to one another and they all collided with their future children.

"Sorry," Serena apologized, picking herself up off of the ground and then helping the strangers to their feet. "I'm so clumsy sometimes." She then laughed and studied the strangers, then gasped. "Rini! Is that you?! I haven't seen you in days!" The cherry-haired future Scout nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"But you look so much older!" Serena cried.

"Well, Sailor Pluto sent me and my friends here, but she didn't tell us that hardly any time had passed here," Rini [when she's in the past I'm calling her Rini. But when she's in the future she's called Serena. As if it isn't confusing enough…] said. Serena nodded and looked at the kids behind Rini, her eyes stopping on Anna and Celia.

"You two look familiar," said the meatball-headed Sailor Scout. "Have we met before?"

"N-no, I don't think so," Anna stuttered shyly. Celia just shook her head.

"I guess I was wrong then." Then she smiled. "Well, hi, my name's Serena. This is Lita and Amy." 

"Serena, this is Celia and Anna. The blond-haired guy is Allen, his green-haired friend is Justin. The brown-haired girl is Carmen, the red-haired girl is Farrah," Rini said.

"Hey! Where's Pi-chan?" Anna suddenly cried out. Moments later a golden retriever with a crescent moon on its collar came bounding towards them, jumped on top of Anna, and started sniffing her nose. Then it saw Luna hiding behind Serena's leg, stopped to bark at her, and then charged at the poor cat. Anna stood and brushed her clothes off, then chased after Pi-chan. 

"Is that your dog?" Amy asked. Anna looked at her and nodded. 

"He's just a puppy, I'm sorry. He loves chasing the cats at home," she apologized. While Serena was chasing Luna, Lita had been trying to catch the rather large puppy. Finally catching up to him, Lita threw her arms around his neck and stopped him. Then Luna jumped into Serena's arms and hissed at the dog.

Anna ran towards Lita and Pi-chan, then grabbed the dog's collar.

"Pi-chan, don't do that again!" she scolded. The dog recognized her negative tone and put his tail between his legs in shame, then whimpered and looked at Anna with the saddest, most pathetic look he could muster. And Anna's heart melted. She hugged Pi-chan and scratched behind his ears, then said, "Okay, you win. But don't do that again." Pi-chan yelped happily and pawed at her with his forearms. 

And suddenly, a red light engulfed the city. The Scouts –as well as future Scouts- all screamed in surprise. When the light disappeared, the future Scouts gasped…

"It can't be!" Celia whispered.

"Not you again!" Rini whined. "I thought we got rid of you!"

"By coming to the past?! HAH! Don't make me laugh," muttered the new visitor.

"Um, Rini, who is that?" Serena asked quietly. Rini gave the newcomer one more poisonous glare and then answered,

"Marenda."

"I take it she's not a friend of yours?"

"She killed my mother, of course she's not a friend!" Celia said to the blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Serena whispered. "You guys get out of here, but Rini, stay for a minute okay?" The other children from the future ran into a safe hiding place. Marenda growled in frustration.

"I can't believe this! I finally catch up to the Sailor brats and now they're gone!" And she ran after them.

"'Sailor brats'?" Serena wondered, and then she said, "Guys, transform!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Hey, looks like you've gotten some new attacks," Sailor Moon said in surprise. Ignoring Sailor Moon's comment, Moon [uh-oh, this is getting confusing…I'll call her Mini-Moon in the past too, because it'll get even confusinger…er, more confusing. Heh, I meant to do that! ^_^] ran after Marenda and her friends. The other Scouts followed.

"Grrr…where are you, coward?!" Mini-Moon yelled after a short while, unable to find Marenda or the others. Then she heard a shout from afar,

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" And she saw lightning flash in the otherwise clear sky.

"There!" she whispered, and ran to find the source of the lightning.

"Damnit, that almost hit me, brat!" Marenda shouted.

"Exactly!" Mini-Jupiter retorted. Mini-Moon went to join her friends, but the older Scouts hung back.

"Who the hell are they?!" Jupiter shouted.

"More mini Scouts?" Mercury asked.

"They're friends of mine," Mini-Moon said. 

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"Hey, that was Mars's first attack," Moon muttered. 

"Didn't you brats learn anything when I killed your friend?" Marenda asked, feeling smug. "Don't mess with the Multiverse!" Then she turned to Mini-Moon. "Now, it's time to finish what I started out to do…"

"Wait just a minute!" cried Sailor Moon. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Marenda grinned.

"The original Sailor Scouts…if I kill you and your friends, I won't have to worry about your kids." So she raised a hand to Sailor Moon and was about to attack when suddenly…

"MILLENNIUM REVOLUTION!" Shafts of silvery white light struck Marenda's arm and she immediately drew it close to her, then looked around for the disturbance. She saw the silhouette of another Scout and growled.

"Who are you?!" The new Scout walked closer. None of the others recognized her.

Her uniform looked like that of any of the Scouts, but the front bow and skirt were both gray, as well as her mid-shin length boots. The button on the front of her bow was neither an orb nor a heart, but an odd seven-point star, and it was pale gold. The back bow on the uniform was the same color, as were a choker at her neck and the tiara on her forehead. Her hair was light blonde, cropped just below her chin, and her eyes were a soft amber-brown color. She had an odd resemblance to Sailor Moon…

"I am the defender of justice and equality! I am the pretty Sailor-suited Scout, Sailor Neo Moon!" she cried in a deep, commanding voice.

"Neo Moon?!" Sailor Moon cried.

"How many Moons can there be?" Mercury wondered.

"Moon, Mini-Moon, Neo Moon…" Mini-Moon trailed off. "At least only one of them is a meatball head."

"Yeah, but then there's the cotton-candy head too," Mini-Mars giggled. Mini-Moon's face turned bright red and she slowly, menacingly turned towards Mini-Mars.

"Watch it, Mini-Mars," she growled.

"Jeez, they fight almost like me and Mars," Sailor Moon muttered.

"Gah, there are too many idiots around! I can't concentrate!" Marenda whined. Then she looked at each of them in turn and said, "Watch your backs, brats. I know who you are, and next time, I won't let you live."

And then she disappeared.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," said Sailor Neo Moon as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. Neo Moon turned and glared at her.

"That's for me to know…you'll find out soon enough." As she left she called, "I'll bee you the next time she shows up."

Sailor Neo Moon disappeared over the horizon, and the Scouts were left there in confusion.

### To be continued…

_Sorry for the long wait. But Christmas break is in a few days…after I get through exams and my birthday (tomorrow) I'll be writing a lot more. This chapter might've been kinda confusing…sorry for that, too. *Ahem* anyways…_

Who is Sailor Neo Moon? What does Marenda have in store for the Scouts? Will there be a joyous mother-daughter sorta-reunion in the near future? And will Celia get her 'hero' report done before Marenda destroys her and the other Scouts? Have some of these questions answered in Role Model 06: Strong Hearts, Strong Wills.

_*Small note about Neo Moon: You'll find out a LOT about her. She's not Serena's long-lost twin sister, cousin, relative in general, friend…her creation is really weird. I thought her up at 3 in the morning… actually, her attack came first. ^_^ But she's a cool character, even though her history is confusing. _


	6. Strong Hearts, Strong Wills

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## 

## Chapter 6: Strong Hearts, Strong Wills

"Woah, I didn't know that there were so many Scouts," Serena muttered.

"There should only be ten," Luna disagreed. "You, the inner Scouts, Mini-Moon, and the outer Scouts."

"But earlier we saw mini-Scouts for Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune…and Neo Moon," Serena explained. "I wonder where they all came from."

"Who knows?" Raye asked. 

"Hey, Rini said that they were friends of hers, so she probably knows who they are!" Amy pointed out.

"Ohhh, good point," Serena said. "I'll go ask her." So she left her room, where the inner Scouts were meeting, and went up to Rini's room to talk to her. She found the young Scout talking to her own friends in hushed voices. The young blond-haired boy was saying,

"But it's not fair! I don't see why we can't-"

"Hey…" the black-haired girl interrupted. "Someone's here." Then she pointed at the doorway, and Serena. Rini looked up and exclaimed,

"Serena! What are you doing here?" 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Serena muttered. "But I need to talk to you for a minute, okay Rini?" Rini shrugged and followed Serena outside.

"What do you need?"

"Well, earlier today…you said that you were friends with the other mini-Scouts that showed up. I was wondering if you could possibly tell us who they are…" Rini shook her head.

"I can't," she said.

"Don't you know who they are?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you." Serena opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Rini stopped her. "Please Serena, trust me. If I tell you anything it could jeopardize the whole future."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Serena muttered. "What about Neo Moon?"

"I have no idea who she is," Rini answered.

"Are you sure? Did she seem the least bit familiar?"

"Other than looking kinda like you? Nope. Now, is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Alright then. I'll see you later, Serena." Rini went back into her room and shut the door. Serena shrugged and returned to her own room, where the Scouts were anxiously awaiting her findings.

"She couldn't tell me who they were," she explained, seeing the look of anticipation on her friends' faces. "She knew, but said that she couldn't tell us."

"Weird," Mina muttered.

"Yeah, really," Lita agreed. "Maybe we can get the information some other way…"

"I dunno, guys," Serena said. "Rini said that if we knew who the mini-Scouts were, it could really mess up the future."

"Are they really that important?" Raye asked. Serena shrugged.

"They must be."

"Then we should leave it alone. I have a feeling that we'll know sooner or later."

~*~

"What did she want?" Allen asked as Rini returned.

"She waned to know who the mini-Scouts were," Rini explained quietly.

"You didn't tell her, did you?!" Carmen shouted.

"Of course not!" Rini snapped. "I couldn't betray your trust like that."

"Thank you," Anna said, looking up at Rini. 

"Yeah, it was a real favor," Celia agreed. "I know how hard it must be to keep a secret from Sereni- uh, I mean Serena." Rini nodded.

"It is," she agreed.

"Well, as I was saying…" Allen said. Celia sighed. From the decorations and weather, it was near Christmas. There was a tree set up downstairs in the living room, and decorations were set up everywhere…especially outside in the yards and buildings. It was usually Celia's favorite time of year, but now it only brought back memories…

~*~

Seven years ago, Christmas, the palace on Mars…

They always came home for Christmas. It was a tradition for so long, no one remembered who started it. But everyone knew that Mars's royal family, no matter where they were, would return home for Christmas. And for the past few months they had been visiting friends on Earth.

The queen's husband was from Earth, and he always found himself missing the planet after staying anywhere for too long. No matter how much he loved his wife, he was always bound to the Earth…and the queen never minded paying visits to the planet. After all, she had once been one of its children, until Neo-Queen Serenity had come into power. It was at that time that she knew what she must do: take her place as the queen of Mars.

People awaited their arrival in the streets. They were always so warm and kind to their people, never acting high above them or rude in any sort of way. If they had been raised as the future rulers, though, things might have been different.

Now, a warm crimson light flowed through the streets as they appeared. The king has his arms around his wife, who had her arm on the shoulder of their four-year-old daughter, whom they had named Celia. 

The queen waved at the crowd, who now cheered and applauded as if a celebrity had just arrived. Young Celia smiled and waved shyly, burying her face in her mother's dress.

"Come," said the queen, "I guess we should get settled in for the holiday."

~*~

Celia stared at the fire, smiling at its warm glow. She knew that this Christmas would be special; he could feel it, but she didn't know why…

"Celia!" her mother called from the other room. She looked up from the fire and at her mother, who was stirring something in a large bowl. Celia smiled; it was time to bake cookies again!

It seemed a tradition that every year the queen made cookies. No one knew why –after all, there were plenty of servants around who could cook- but she insisted on it every year. She told Celia the story some times, too.

"Mommy, why do we do this every year?" Celia asked, hoping that her mother would tell the story again. And so she did.

"It's something that I did when I was a little girl," answered her mother. "On Christmas Eve, every year, my friends and I would go to one of our houses and bake cookies. Lita suggested the idea and we continued the tradition since we were seventeen," her mother said.

"Was Lita a good cook?" Celia asked.

"She still is. One of the best."

"Who were the others, mommy? Who else helped you bake cookies?"

"Well, Lita did most of the work. The rest of us just tried to keep Serena from burning herself." 

"But who were the others?"

"They were Amy, Mina, and Serena. Amara and Michelle occasionally visited, and they brought Hotaru with them, but that was only every few years." Then she sighed. "I can't believe it was that long ago…"

"Now I get to help you," Celia said with a smile.

"You're one of the best helpers I could ask for." The queen ruffled her daughter's short black hair.

"Mommy, guess what?"

"What is it, honey?" 

"Serenity braided my hair yesterday, but then I had to take it down 'cos Serena messed it all up."

"Well, I wish I had been able to see it," the queen said. "You probably looked so beautiful."

"Oh, the timer beeped!" Celia suddenly cried. Her mother rushed over to the over and pulled out a hot pan with cookies on it. They were very dark around the edges, but neither she nor Celia seemed to mind. After all, the state of the cookies wasn't important. 

"Why doesn't daddy ever help us?" Celia wondered. Her mother grinned and replied,

"Because daddy's a worse cook than I am."

~*~

The next day…

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's time to open presents!" came a loud cry from the king and queen's bedchamber. Their daughter was standing over them triumphantly, her hands on her hips.

"She looks just like you, Raye," the king said to his wife.

"Watch it, Chad," Raye muttered. "Alright Celia, we're coming."

"Hurry UP!" Celia squealed.

"It's not like the presents are going to disappear," Chad said with a grin. "Well, not unless you go watch them. If any of them try to move, grab them." Celia leaped from the bed and charged into the room where presents were stacked under the tree.

"You're not leaving while I watch!" she yelled at the wrapped boxes and bags. And minutes later, her mother and father stood in the doorway. She hugged her mother and grinned. "I didn't let any of them escape," she said.

"Good for you," Raye said. "Now, let's see what's inside them!" Celia immediately ran towards a box that was almost as big as her, with her name written across a tag.

"Can I open this one first?" she asked.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Raye told her. She ripped off the gold paper and threw it aside, inside was a large dollhouse with a family of dolls to go with it. She squealed in delight and looked carefully at the three dolls. Her mother knelt beside her and said, "That one's me," pointing to the woman with black hair. "That's your father," pointing to the man. "And that's you." She pointed at the child doll held delicately in Celia's young hands.

Celia carefully sat the dolls down in the house's living room and charged at another gift, a smaller box that looked like it held clothing. She opened it more slowly, not as excitedly as she had opened the first one. Under the paper was a white box.

"Probably clothes," she said, wrinkling her nose in disdain. But as she opened the box she got quite a surprise. Inside was a silver chain. On the chain was a round pendant with the symbol of Mars on it. Also inside was a strange-looking wand and something that looked a lot like a watch. Celia held up the necklace and turned to her parents, confused.

"Raye, are you sure-" Chad began, but Raye only nodded.

"Mommy, what are these?" Celia asked.

"Put that on," Raye said, pointing at the necklace. "And never take it off."

"Not even when I take a bath?" Celia wondered.

"Not even then. Make sure you always know where the want and communicator are."

"The wand and the commu-what?" 

"The wrist communicator. You'll be able to talk to the other mini Scouts with it," Raye explained.

"Does this mean…?" Celia trailed off, but Raye just smiled. Then Celia threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I'll be a Sailor Scout just like you!"

"Merry Christmas, darling," Raye whispered. "Merry Christmas."

~*~

Back in the present time…

"Celia, are you listening to anything I've said?" Rini waved her hand in front of the raven-haired girl's face, but got no response. "Hey! Earth to Celia!" She looked at the others.

"She's totally out of it," Farrah muttered.

"Hey!! The house is falling down! Celia, watch your head!" Rini teased. Celia covered her head with her hands and gasped, then heard the others laughing and looked around.

"So the house isn't falling down?" she asked.

"Of course not! You were just dazed," Rini said.

"So you decided to make fun of me!"

"No, not exactly, but…"

"You're so mean Sere-" Rini clamped a hand over Celia's mouth.

"Don't call me Serena when we're here. In the past, it's Rini."

"Oh, okay…uh, Rini."

"Now, did you hear a word that I said?" Rini asked.

"Uhhh…no." The others facevaulted, and Celia sighed.

### To be continued…

_Long one. It didn't have much in it besides the flashback...sorry. The next one will have some information about Sailor Neo-Moon, I think. I hope you liked this one, it was fun to write. ^_^ Oh, in chapter 7:_

_Marenda appears again! This time she's brought some goonies to destroy the Scouts, and can she succeed? Why are the mini-Scouts feeling so sick? And who is Sailor Neo-Moon? Find out in Role Model 07: A Friend Not Lost!_


	7. A Friend Not Lost

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. (In my little world, the American versions aren't cousins) And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 7: A Friend Not Lost

"Something seems so familiar about Rini's friends," Amy muttered.

"Hey Lita, the brown-haired girl looks kinda like you," Mina pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Lita agreed.

"I could see the resemblance," Amy added.

"So who do you think they are?" Raye asked.

"Rini never introduced them. That weird lady showed up before she got a chance," Lita said.

"She called them Sailor brats," Serena muttered. 

"When did she say that?" Lita asked. "I didn't hear it."

"Me neither," Amy agreed.

"Maybe you just imagined it," Lita told her.

"But I-"

"Serena, stop. You probably imagined whatever the lady said," Raye told her with a grin. "It wouldn't be much of a stretch…"

"HEY!!! What do you mean?!"

~*~

"They fight just like me and Sere…I mean Rini," Celia thought. She was currently standing outside of Serena's room, occasionally looking in at the Scouts. "Mom. She's right there…right there, and I can't do anything because it'll mess up the future."

"Whatcha doin', Celia?" The mini-Scout jumped nearly a foot in the air and glared at the young girl who had startled her.

"Anna, be quiet!" she hissed.

"What're you looking at, Celia?" Anna asked, quieter than the last time.

"Look," said Celia, pointing at Serena's room.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's my mom."

"Hey, yeah, she's alive in the past!" Anna cried happily. Celia clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you hear something?" came Raye's voice from inside the room.

"I told you to be quiet!" Celia growled. She heard footsteps and then saw Raye standing in the doorway.

"What're you two doing out here?" the older Scout asked.

"Um, we were just, uh…" Celia stuttered. "We were…"

"We got lost," Anna blurted out. "Where's the kitchen?" Then Raye smiled.

"I'll take you. Serena probably gave you some bad directions."

"I HEARD THAT!! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, RAYE!!!"

"C'mon, let's go." Raye led them downstairs to the kitchen. "Y'know, I don't think you got the chance to introduce yourselves yet."

"My name's Anna," said the younger child.

"I'm Celia."

"That's a pretty name," Raye told her. "I'm Raye. Who are your other friends?"

"The jerk with the blond hair is Allen. The blue-haired girl is Farrah, and her brother is Justin. The girl with the brown hair is Carmen, and you already know Rini," Celia said.

"Celia, I just remembered! I haven't seen Pi-chan since this afternoon!" Anna suddenly cried.

"Don't tell me that you lost him! It's not that easy to lose a dog!"

"Uh-oh, I don't think Serena would let him in anyways," Raye said. "Her cat, Luna, isn't really partial to dogs." But Anna's obvious sadness made her sigh. "We'll go look for him, okay? What does he look like?"

"Well, he's kinda small and his fur is yellow and he has a crescent moon on his collar," Anna said. 

"Wait a minute while I go tell Serena, and then we'll go look for your puppy, okay Anna?" The young child nodded, her blue eyes as large and innocent as she could possibly make them.

Raye came back moments later. "Let's go," she said. Then she put on her jacket and went out the door. The girls followed behind her, but Raye looked at Celia disapprovingly.

"You can't be coming out without a jacket! Don't you have one?" Celia shook her head.

"It's at home…y'know, in the future," she explained. Raye sighed. 

"You can take mine. I'll just borrow Serena's." Raye gave her jacket to Celia and grabbed Serena's, and then they left.

~*~

"Pi-chan!! Where are you?!" Anna cried into the dark night.

"We should try the park," Raye said. "Dogs love places where they can run around a lot."

"Hey, good idea!" Anna praised. Celia was strangely silent. Raye looked at her.

"Why so quiet?" she asked. Celia shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," she answered.

"…about what?"

"Not much."

"You're, what, eleven? Twelve?" Raye wondered.

"Eleven," Celia answered quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"So, um, you knew Rini when she was my age?" Anna piped up.

"Yeah," Raye told her. "And let me tell ya, you guys behave a lot better than she did…she and Serena were always fighting!"

"Kinda like you and Serena?" Raye looked down at Anna.

"It's strange, I've only just met you two…how do you know so much about us?" 

"Uhhh…! We're friends of Rini's," Celia answered. "She talked a lot about you guys."

"Just how much do you know, anyways?"

"Only that you're friends of Rini's," Anna explained.

"And hey, any friend of hers is a friend of ours!" Celia added. Unbeknownst to them, the three girls were being followed. And finally, their stalker revealed herself.

"Hah, found ya." The three girls turned around; Celia and Anna gasped.

"You again!" Celia growled.

"Who…" Raye trailed off.

"Marenda, why don't you just leave us alone?!" Anna shouted.

"So this is Marenda," Raye thought. 

"Please," Marenda spat. "I have to eliminate all of the guardians of Crystal Tokyo, don't ask me again." Then she turned to Raye. "And some of them just won't stay dead." Raye gasped.

"They're guardians of Crystal Tokyo? Are they…?"

"Hey! What do you mean by 'some won't stay dead'?" she asked aloud.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you're Sailor Mars," Marenda said with a grin.

"Well then," Raye retorted. "Guess there's nothing to stop me from transforming." She held up her transformation stick and yelled, 

"MARS PLANET POWER!!" Anna and Celia grabbed the chains around their necks, each had their respective planet's symbol on it.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"Hey, you're-" Sailor Mars stopped as Marenda laughed.

"You think that you three have enough power to stop us?" she asked, obviously amused. "Don't make me laugh. I'm not going to waste my time here, I've got other things to do. Soriaa, Roith, get out here!" Two large shadows appeared from behind Marenda, and then they formed monsters.

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" they yelled in a singsong voice. "Now…you called?" Everything they said was in unison.

"Get rid of these twerps."

"Yes ma'am! Soriaa and Roith are on the case!"

"Mini-Mars, let's get rid of these dork-faces," Mini-Mercury suggested. 

"Right! MARS FIRE…IGNITE!" She clasped her hands and then opened them again, palms out. A fireball shot out from her palms and spiraled around until it hit Soriaa, but she held up her arms and it bounced off. Mini-Mars jumped out of the way as the attack hit the spot where she had been standing. "No fair!" she cried. "She's got some kind of shield!"

"Maybe I can help a little," Mini-Mercury suggested.

"Go for it!"

Meanwhile, Mars was facing Roith all by herself, although she was mostly just dodging attacks.

"Let's see how well you take my Marble Bombs!" Roith sniggered. She took out something that greatly resembled a marble and threw it at Mars, who narrowly escaped being hit by it. Instead it hit a tree and exploded, hence the name, 'marble bomb'."

"Mars flame shooter!" she shouted. The attack was a hit, but did hardly any damage to the monster.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!"

"Hey, what is this?!" Soriaa cried. "I can't move!"

"Mars fire IGNITE!!"

"Hey! That almost hurt, ya little brat! That's it, no more kiddie games! VINE SLASH!" Mini-Mars flew back, large red gashes grazing her cheek, stomach, and left leg.

"Mini-Mars, no!" Mini-Mercury shouted.

"Damnit," Mars cursed. "She's too strong…I can't fight her all by myself. Anna and Celia aren't doing well, either."

Sailor Mini-Mars gasped…the pain was so intense…she took out a small watch-like object and flipped the top open. Then she pressed some of the symbols and multiple faces appeared on the screen.

"Mini-Mars? Hey! You're hurt…what's happening?" came Rini's voice.

"I-it's Marenda," Mini-Mars gasped. "She ambushed us…"

"WHAT?! That witch! Where are you? We'll be right there!"

"We…we're in the park. Please hurry…and bring the other Scouts."

"I'll be right there! Just hold on, okay?! I don't wanna lose you!" The link was closed and Mini-Mars put the communicator back where it came from. 

"Please get here soon…"

"Mini-Mars, just hold on! We'll get outta here, I promise!" Mini-Mercury shouted to her friend. Suddenly, Soriaa and Roith stopped their attack and looked at each other.

"Tiiiime to jooooooin!" they said together, in their singsong voice. And then they slammed into each other, merging to become one being.

"Ha-hah! Super Roith!" it shouted.

"Waitaminute! Super Roith? As if! Super Soriaa sounds soooooooooooooo much better!"

"Whatever! Roith is better!"

"Noooo, Soriaa is!"

"Roith!"

"Soriaa!"

"Roith!"

"SORIAA!"

"I never liked you anyways!" Meanwhile, the Scouts sweatdropped.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

"OWWW! That hurt, ya little twerp!" The monster growled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am the champion of justice, Sailor Moon!"

"No, no, not you…the one who attacked me," Super…uhhh…Roith-Soriaa snapped.

"Uhhh…me? I'm Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty!"

"Wimp," the monster muttered before seriously backhanding the 'soldier of love and beauty'. She flew backwards, through the wall surrounding the park, and into a tree.

"Sailor Venus!" the others cried. Sailor Moon was about to attack when Mini-Mercury stopped her.

"Be careful, it's got a shield!" she warned.

"So what do we do?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Someone distract it, and then attack," Mercury suggested. Without hesitation, Jupiter attacked.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"

"What the…Mini-Jupiter!" the older Scout of Jupiter whispered. And the other Mini-Scouts were with her.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mercury yelled.

"Right," Moon said quietly. 

"MOON MILLENNIUM REVOLUTION!!"

"Hey! You can't do that to us! We'll be baaaaaaaack!!" Super Roith-Soriaa-whatever screamed before the attack totally destroyed it.

"What the…Sailor Neo-Moon!" 

"Too many moons," Mars whispered.

"I told you that I'd be back," said the mysterious Scout known as Sailor Neo-Moon. 

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

"Well…I suppose it's time to tell you," she mused. Then she took the brooch from the front of her uniform and pulled it off. Her uniform was instantly replaced with normal clothing. "My name is Andrea…you probably don't remember me." Her voice was meek and quiet; she sounded very shy.

"No," Moon said. "I don't think I've met you before."

"Why don't you transform back?" Andrea suggested. "All of you." So all of the Scouts reverted back to their regular selves. They were very surprised to learn the identities of the Mini-Scouts.

"Rini, why didn't you tell us that-" Serena began.

"Because they shouldn't have done that," Rini answered, glaring at the Mini-Scouts.

"But Raye already knew who we were," Celia objected.

"You shouldn't have let her find out, idiot! And anyways, don't tell them any more about yourselves," Rini whispered to her friends.

"Andrea, explain who you are, and where we've met you before," Serena suggested.

"It was back in the Silver Millennium. Princess Serena was lonely in the palace, all by herself. So she created an imaginary twin sister to be her friend. But…as she got older and met the others, she forgot all about her imaginary sister, who still hung around. Her sister wished to be a human, so that no one could forget about her. So that she would really exist. That was right before the final attack on the Moon Kingdom, when Serena, her mother, and the Scouts all died."

"What does that story have to do with anything?" Serena asked.

"Relax, I'm not done," Andrea said. "The imaginary friend waited for a long, long time, but her wish wasn't granted. She still stayed near the moon, even though its kingdom was gond and the Silver Millennium had come to an end. One day she sensed Princess Serena's energy from the Earth and went to investigate. And there, she found Sailor Moon…and she knew that it was Princess Serena. She wished very hard to be human, to be able to reunite with her sister. So slowly, her form collected energy…enough to make her a person. But only now was she able to be seen."

"Is that it?" Rini wondered. "What was the point?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that I was that imaginary person," Andrea told them. "I wished so much to be human, but I couldn't tell you last time we met because I wasn't completely whole. Now I'm real, and I could tell you my story."

"So…you're my sister?" Serena wondered. "Why didn't Luna tell me about this?" She looked down at the guardian cat, who had insisted on coming to investigate the new enemy.

"I didn't know," Luna explained. "If I had, I would have told you."

"Do you know anything about our new enemy?" Mina asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. They didn't exist in the Silver Millennium, and I've never heard of them," Andrea explained.

"We know," Anna said.

"Yeah," Rini added. "And I think it's time to tell you the whole story."

To be continued…

Hoo, that was a long one. I didn't find a good place to break it off, so I just made it one chapter. Well, you learned all about Sailor Neo-Moon. She was Serena's sister in a weird way. Hope you liked this chapter!

In chapter 8:

The Mini-Scouts explain everything that they know about the Multiverse, and Anna lets it slip that they're the children of the present Scouts. Then Serena recalls something that Celia said when Marenda first appeared…This and more in Role Model: Chapter 8!


	8. The Story Revealed

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. (In my little world, the American versions aren't cousins) And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cotton-candy head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## Chapter 8: The Story Revealed

"We're all from Rini's time," said Carmen, who was the oldest of the unknown Mini-Scouts and could probably tell the story best.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you very much 'cause it'll affect your future…that's what Sailor Pluto said, isn't it?" Anna wondered.

"Exactly," Rini told her.

I still don't get why Senna didn't come," Justin muttered.

"You're just mad because you think she's hot," Allen said with a grin. "Admit it!" Justin's cheeks turned bright red and he didn't say anything.

"Alright, enough," Lita said seriously. "I want to know exactly who you are…right now." The younger children looked at each other.

"Rini, should we tell?" Anna asked.

"I…I don't know," Rini whispered.

"Rini, you are the future leader of the Sailor Scouts and of Crystal Tokyo; take some responsibility!"

"Senna?!" Rini exclaimed. But the others apparently didn't hear the voice, so she sighed and asked mentally,

"Senna, what do you mean?"

"Really Rini, you're not going to be a good leader if you keep this up. Don't be so indecisive; take some responsibility for your actions."

"I'll try," Rini thought.

"I think that we…should tell the Scouts what's going on," she said aloud to her friends.

"Okay then, here goes…" Carmen muttered. "My name's Carmen, and I think you already know that. I'm Sailor Mini-Jupiter. Rini is Sailor Moon in our time. Celia is Mini-Mars, Anna is Mini-Mercury, and Farrah is Mini-Jupiter."

"How did you guys become Sailor Scouts?" Serena asked.

"Well, we're…uh…your, ah…someone else explain," Carmen said hastily.

"We're your daughters from the future," Anna said innocently. "So you taught us all you knew about being Scouts and we fight with you."

"Waitaminute, you're saying that we all have kids in the future?!" Lita exclaimed.

"What about me?" Mina asked. "I don't have a kid?"

"Well, that's not exactly true," Allen said. "You, uh, won't have a daughter…"

"Then who…YOU?! Uhhh…I think I'm gonna pass out!"

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune are…well, you know," Raye said. "So how is it possible that you're Mini-Neptune when she isn't your real mother?" She looked at Farrah.

"I was adopted," Farrah answered. "Uranus adopted my brother, Justin. Um, about the whole Scout thing…she asked me if I was willing to accept the power and become a Scout, and I said yes. So that's how that happened."

"Me and Justin-"

"Justin and I," Mina corrected.

"Once a mother, always a mother," Allen muttered with a shrug.

"Why I oughtta…"

"Cool it, Allen," Carmen snapped. "Don't tease people like that!"

"Anyways, Justin and I can't fight 'cause we're Sailor Scouts, which is prob'ly a good thing since we're guys, after all," Allen blurted out.

"What I want to know is, who's Marenda?" Raye asked.

"She's an agent of the Multiverse," Rini explained. "They collect worlds. They were behind the Negaverse, Negamoon, and the Dark Moon that recently attacked this time. The villains might not have known it, but they were just being toyed with, and each of the worlds used to be good. Until the Multiverse took control of them, that is."

"Now the Multiverse wants to add Crystal Tokyo to its collection," Carmen added, clenching her hands into fists. "And we can't let that happen!"

"Marenda destroyed everything that I fought to protect," Celia said quietly. "Before I could learn to protect it. I'm not gonna let her take anything else."

"Please, you've gotta help us defeat them!" Rini cried. "The whole future is at stake!"

"We have no choice," Lita explained. "We're the Sailor Scouts, we've gotta fight 'em. And we're going to…right?" The other Scouts were quick to agree.

"But for now, I think it's time to get some sleep," Mina pointed out.

"Hey, where'd Andrea go?" Rini wondered. She hadn't been seen since the Mini-Scouts had explained who they were. And now it seemed that she was gone again.

"We'll see her again," Serena said. "I'm sure of it."

"There's so much new information," Raye muttered. "So many things that we didn't know…so the first time that Rini came to the past, she didn't even tell us that the future Sailor Scouts had children?"

"No, it could've messed up the future," Rini explained. "I didn't want to take that risk."

"But now you know," Celia said.

"You can't all stay at my house, you know," Serena pointed out. "Rini, I'm sure that my parents will ask questions…"

"Just say that I'm a friend. My parents are…out of town. So I'm staying with you."

"Good idea," Serena agreed, "So where will the rest of you stay?"

"Celia and Anna could probably stay at the temple," Raye suggested.

"But I want to stay with Amy," Anna objected.

"It's alright with me," Amy said.

"Lita, I want to stay with you," Carmen said quietly. "I mean, you're the best cook and all…"

"Of course," Lita said. "How could I ever turn down a fan?"

"Mina, can Allen and I stay at your place?" Justin asked, looking at Mina.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But no funny business!"

"Farrah, stay with me an' Raye!" Celia suggested.

"Well, if I'm not imposing…"

"Of course not!" Raye exclaimed. "The more, the merrier!" Then Anna gasped.

"Pi-chan is still missing!" she cried. 

"Named after the algebraic symbol," Amy said, smiling.

"Y…uh, my mom named him," Anna said shyly.

"That's just like you, Amy," Mina joked. Suddenly a golden retriever bounded up to Anna and jumped on top of her, knocking the young soldier of Mercury to the ground.

"Pi-chan, you came back!"

"A dog as a guardian animal, that's a little strange," Luna muttered.

"Well my guardian is a parrot, is that strange too?" Celia asked.

"I thought that all of the guardians would be cats," Artemis said. "But a parrot is better than another dog."

"Did you bring him with you?" Raye asked.

"Nope, left 'em at home. He didn't want to come anyways," Celia explained.

"Hey Anna, are you super-smart like your mother?" Mina asked.

"Mmmm…nope. Just an ordinary little nine-year-old…well, I kinda got my dad's future-knowing thing," Anna said. "But that's it."

"I wonder if Carmen can cook as well as her mother," Serena muttered.

"Yeah, I can," Carmen explained. "When it comes from a package. But that's all…I wasn't a very good cook."

"Well that's kinda disappointing," Lita muttered. "But it doesn't matter, you've probably got a billion other talents."

"I can fight like you," Carmen said. 

"No wonder me and Rini fight so much," Celia blurted out. "I saw the way that you and Raye fight."

"But we're still friends," Raye reminded her. 

"So are we," Rini added. 

"Like mother like daughter," Serena said with a grin. Celia and Raye looked at each other.

"I think that it's about time for us to be going home," Amy said.

"Same here," Mina agreed.

"Me too," Lita added.

"Bye guys," Rini said to the Mini-Scouts. "Watch your backs, Marenda could show up at any time."

"Bye!" the others called as they left. Soon it was only Raye, Celia, and Farrah standing in the park at night.

"C'mon," Raye said. "Let's get home before my Grampa starts to worry about me." 

Farrah walked ahead of Celia and Raye, who hardly said a word to each other. Celia kept glancing at the older soldier of Mars, studying her. Raye caught one of these looks and smiled.

"So, tell me what it's like in Crystal Tokyo." Celia sighed.

"It's lonely," she whispered.

"Why's that? You have so many friends with you…"

"No, not that kind of lonely," Celia muttered.

"Well what do you mean?"

"It's just…"

"Hmmm?"

"I dunno if I should tell you."

"You can trust me," Raye told her. 

"Well I…it's kind of lonely…without my mother there."

### To be continued…

_In chapter 9:_

_Celia spills and Raye gets chills. Is this dark future set in stone? Does she really have to die at the hands of the terror Marenda? Or is there something she can do about the future…? This and more in Role Model: Chapter 9!_

_*Note* Wow, we're already at chapter 9. I dunno how long this story will be, but I'll try to keep it going as long as you want me to. Thanks a bunch to the 159 people who have at least taken a look at _Role Model_, and to the 7 people who actually left a review. I'd really like your thoughts on the characters and how they relate to each other, as well as comments on the story in general. If you'd be kind enough to just leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Every review counts, and I want to know what people sincerely think about this story. Thank you so much, _

_-Starseeker (If you want, you can e-mail me at [Starseeker__1@hotmail.com][1]) _

   [1]: mailto:Starseeker__1@hotmail.com



	9. Two Hearts

# Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the idea, as well as the second generation of Scouts that I created, and this excludes Rini/Small Lady/Serena because I didn't create her. ^_^ Got it?

Notes: This is set right after the season where Helios shows up. I will use American names and spellings because I don't know the others. And to further confuse you, I'm gonna call Rini Serena from chapter 3 until the end. (O.o) If you can't keep up, I'll switch it back.

Warnings: Character death. I'm not sure if there are any more, except for maybe language and some violence. Usual couples...including Amara and Michelle. (In my little world, the American versions aren't cousins) And, of course, some Serena (Meatball head Serena, not cherry-head, as Rini is so lovingly referred to) bashing. ^_^ Oh, and I hope this doesn't come up but maybe some OOCness.

## 

## Chapter 9: Two Hearts

"What do you mean, without your mother?" Raye repeated, looking at Celia in disbelief. "I'm…"

"She's gone," Celia explained, slowly and quietly. It hurt just to think about it again. "When I was five, she…"

"Died," Farrah added, hearing their conversation. 

"How…what…" Raye couldn't speak in complete sentences. It was a total shock to her…she would die in the future?

"Marenda did it. She was trying to hit Sailor Moon, but Sailor Mars took the hit instead…and she wasn't…she…" Celia trailed off. Farrah finished the statement.

"Sailor Mars wasn't strong enough. Serenity wanted to heal her, but Mars wouldn't allow it. She said that -and I'm just taking Rini's word for this, 'cause she was there- Mars said that Serenity would waste all her power…she flat-out refused to let Serenity heal her."

"I…" Celia whispered, and then burst into tears. "I miss her so much!" Raye put her arms around the child, and sighed.

Then there was a flash of light. A woman appeared in the park. Farrah, Celia, and Raye recognized her almost instantly. 

"Sailor Pluto!" they chorused.

"Celia," Pluto said, her voice hinting at disappointment. "You should know better than to talk about the future like that. Because of your actions, it could be changed."

"I know, Pluto, I'm sorry," Celia muttered, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I couldn't keep it to myself any more…I had to…"

"Don't worry, little one. I understand," said the crimson-eyed woman. "You all must be careful…Marenda could be watching you now."

"We know, Pluto," Farrah whispered.

"And if I see her again, I won't let her get away!" Raye shouted. "She's insane if she thinks she can kill me and get away with it!" Farrah and Celia burst into laughter. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing," Farrah explained, calming down. "It's just funny to hear you say that."

"I must go now," Pluto said. "I wish you all good luck…and I will see you soon."

"'Bye Pluto," Celia whispered as the Scout disappeared.

"So does Pluto have a daughter too?" Raye wondered.

"She's probably gonna kill us for saying this," Celia muttered, "But she does. Her name is Senna, and she's almost exactly like Pluto in every way."

"I can't believe Pluto has a kid! Who's the father?!"

"Uh, well…" Celia looked at Farrah, who explained.

"Senna doesn't have a father. I dunno how she came into existence, but there's no father in the equation…not that we know of."

"How weird…hey, we're here."

~*~

Rini felt the change in the atmosphere almost as soon as it happened. Something felt so strange, so different…not necessarily bad, but…odd…

"Serena, did you feel that?" she asked. The blonde-haired girl looked at Rini and shook her head.

"I don't think so…what did you feel?"

"I'm not sure, but it was so strange…"

"Should we transform? It might be Marenda and the Multiverse."

"No, it doesn't feel bad, but…well, just forget it." Rini sighed. Something was about to happen. She didn't know how she knew, but she did, and soon they would find out what it was.

~*~

"Mrs. Tsukino, are you sure that I'm not causing a problem?" Rini asked, looking at Serena's kind-hearted mother.

"Of course not! I'm always happy to see Serena's friends! There's an extra room upstairs, and you can sleep there," said the woman. Rini bowed gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Tsukino! My parents are fixing my room –a tree hit it during a storm and there's a big hole in the wall- and I didn't have anywhere else to go!"

"Really, it's no problem," she said. "I'm about to fix dinner now…"

"DINNER!" Rini and Serena shouted at the same time. Both felt their stomachs growling like crazy.

"Well, c'mon," Serena said. "I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks Serena…it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Tsukino! Thanks again!"

"Really, Rini, it's no problem."

"Serena, I can walk on my own!"

"Okay, sorry."

After Serena had showed Rini to her room, Mrs. Tsukino called them for dinner. Rini looked from her to Serena's father, then to her brother. None of them remembered her. Of course, that was the way she had planned it, but…

"Well, I guess you get what you ask for," she thought to herself as she ate.

She finished dinner and went up to her room, listening to Mrs. Tsukino remind Serena about a few homework assignments.

And she fell asleep.

~*~

"You're so different," said a familiar voice. Rini opened her eyes…but she wasn't in her room. She gasped; she had been here before!

"What…where am I? Who's there?" she asked as panic rose in her throat, trying to block her voice.

"You've surprised me, my little one. Have you already forgotten? Of course, it seems to have been more than a few days since I saw you last." That voice…she knew that voice! And then everything fit into place.

"H…Helios!" It had been ages since she had last spoken the name. "I haven't forgotten you!" she cried out into the darkness. "I…I could never forget you." He gave her no reply. "Helios, where are you? Why can't I see you…?"

A golden light shined through the darkness. Rini stood up and followed it. After countless ages of running and running, she finally caught up with the golden light, and she saw its owner.

"There you are," she said, trying to catch her breath, "Helios…" He stood up, and caught her as she collapsed.

He put a hand on her forehead as she whispered his name. "Hush, my little one," he whispered. "You must rest." But she would not cease calling his name, and after a moment a crescent moon symbol shined on her forehead, but it was very weak. And Helios knew why.

"Helios…"

"You can't stay in this world," he whispered to her. "But…" 

And a golden light surrounded both of them.

~*~

"Rini, are you okay?! Oh my God, RINI!! You've gotta wake up!" She heard Serena's panicked voice and her eyes opened slowly.

"Serena, what's wrong?" she asked. But she felt so weak…

"That crescent moon symbol on your forehead," Luna said. "It was shining, and it blinked out, and Serena got worried. She tried to wake you up for ten minutes, but you just wouldn't respond."

"You looked so pale…Rini, you scared me so much! Please don't do that again," Serena begged.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to scare you…"

"What happened, anyways?" Serena wondered.

"I don't know…I fell asleep, and I was having this weird dream, and then you wake me up."

"How strange," Luna muttered. "What was the dream about?" Rini started blushing and she answered,

"I don't really remember, but…" 

"But what?"

"Well…it's dumb, but…" she sighed. "It had Helios in it." Serena winked at Luna and grinned.

"Rini's got a boyfriend," she snickered. Rini glared at her, but said nothing.

"Actually, that makes sense…you were calling his name in your sleep," Luna said. Rini's face turned red.

"I was? How embarassing!" She hid her face in her hands and groaned. "Serena's never going to let me hear the end of this!"

"Got that right!"

None of them could see Helios watching them as they talked. But Rini could feel something there, she just couldn't identify it. 


End file.
